


you're so pretty when you smile

by cumminglashton



Series: Goretober [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Gay, Gore, Insanity, Kidnapping, Laceration, M/M, Mouth trauma, knife, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumminglashton/pseuds/cumminglashton
Summary: Josh was in the corner of the room admiring a small, fleshy object in his hand, not even realizing that Tyler regained consciousness. His mouth felt dry and empty, and the connection between what Josh was holding and the empty-mouth feeling suddenly made sense. He felt sick.
---day three: mouth trauma
please read the tags!!!this is part of goretober





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay well i wasn't able to get the day four prompt up today but i was able to get the first three i missed posted! i hope you enjoy it, i had a lot of fun writing it and ill try to stay consistent with postings so look out for one every day. tomorrow im gonna try to get day four and five up!

    Tyler and Josh had been dating for two years. They were inseparable, ever since the first day they met they just  _ knew _ that they would end up together. They loved each other completely and wholly, the two only wanting the best for each other, making sure that they could do everything they possibly could to make the other happy.

    This task was especially important to Josh, he worked extra hard to make his boy smile all the time. Ever since they met, Tyler had been suffering from a deep, dark depression, often finding himself on the verge of ending it completely. In the early months of their relationship, Josh had elated Tyler, he didn’t feel like he was suffering 24/7 anymore because Josh knew how to keep him happy. But that had worn off.

    As of lately, the depression and suicidal thoughts had come back strong, causing Tyler to become the same hollow shell he was when they had first become a couple. And Josh loved his smile, it had to be his favorite thing about Tyler, but now he rarely saw it.Despite all of Josh’s efforts, he couldn’t make Tyler happy. The constant praise, compliments, and love, just wasn’t enough anymore. He was getting desperate.

    So one night, when Tyler was fast asleep and Josh was studying Tyler’s mouth, trying to remember what that stunning smile looked like, he got an idea. Tyler would be able to smile forever, and Josh could look at it forever.

\---

    Tyler woke tied to a chair, the firm ropes not allowing him any movement. Fear started bubbling in his chest, but it quickly vanished when he noticed Josh in the corner of their basement, hastily working away on whatever was in front of him. He figured this was just another one of Josh’s kinks, but he knew something was different as he could hear Josh mumbling the word “pretty” like it was all he knew. The fear returned.

    “H-hey, Josh,” asked Tyler, his shaky voice giving away his uneasiness. “What's going on?”

    “Oh, you're awake!” The crazed excitement in his voice sent chills down Tyler’s spine, but before he could say anything more, Josh continued. “I thought I was going to have to wake you up myself, I know you don't like that very much.”

    “Well, uh, what's going on Josh, why am I tied to a chair?” Tyler questioned, willing his voice to stay calm and  _ not  _ shake.

    Throwing his arms up, Josh exclaimed, “I have a surprise for you, Ty! One that will always keep you smiling!” Josh’s grin was so wide, he was worried he'd break his face in two. There was something  _ wrong _ with the way he was acting, everything seemed fake and exaggerated.

    Just as Tyler was about to ask about the so called “surprise”, Josh turned around, his hand clutched tightly around a long knife.

    Tyler's eyes widened, his breathing starting to increase along with his panic. “Josh, wh-what the fuck are doing with that?” He began struggling in his seat, attempting to break free but it was useless. He couldn't get away.

    Josh rushed over to him, a scream escaping Tyler's mouth from expecting him to plunge the knife into him, but instead he was met with a gentle brush of fingers against his cheek.

    “Don't be scared, Tyler, I'm doing this for you! Don't you like it?”

    Tyler looked up at Josh with watery eyes, his body quaking in fear. “W-why are you doing this to me? I th-thought you loved me,” As hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his voice steady. This wasn't his Josh. His Josh wouldn't do this. The man in front of him was absolutely  _ insane _ .

    He became even more scared, Josh let out a growl of anger and harshly grabbed Tyler's hair, forcing him to look right into Josh’s face. “Of course I love you! I'm doing this for you, I'm making you happy again!” he borderline screamed, flecks of spit landing on Tyler's face. “This is my only option!”

    “I am happy Josh, please! I wouldn't lie to you, you know that,” Tyler tried to convince him. “I-I promise I'm happy, just don't hurt me.” His voice turned into a tear-filled whisper by the end of his sentence, he didn't want this.

    “You talk too much,” Josh said coldly.

    A scream left Tyler's body as Josh gripped his jaw and yanked it so hard it became dislocated with a pop. Tears flowed freely down Tyler's cheeks, ones made of fear but mostly pain, and he realized he couldn't close his mouth or move his jaw at all. It wasn't dislocated, it was fucking  _ broken _ .

    Josh went back to his table, huffs of pure rage escaping his mouth. He returned to Tyler, knife in hand, and leaned down to his ear. “Get ready sweetheart, this'll hurt.”

    Before Tyler could do anything, his head was shoved backwards and the knife was entering his open mouth. 

    Screams of pain left Tyler as Josh began slicing into his tongue, blood flooding into his mouth, causing Tyler to choke and gag on it. The pain was excruciating, his vision going blurry from it, his rapid breathing also making his head feel fuzzy. He could feel blood dripping down his chin and going down his shirt, the one Josh got him for Christmas, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his vision went black.

\---

    Tyler was met with a dull throbbing in his mouth, the smell of blood prominent in the air. Memories of what happened came flooding back into his brain, causing more tears to flow down his cheeks. 

    Josh was in the corner of the room admiring a small, fleshy object in his hand, not even realizing that Tyler regained consciousness. His mouth felt dry and empty, and the connection between what Josh was holding and the empty-mouth feeling suddenly made sense. He felt sick.

    A mirror was located directly in front of him, Tyler now able to see into it now that Josh wasn't blocking his view. The reflection he saw staring back at him sent chills down his spine, this time causing him to actually vomit all over himself.

    Where his cheeks were was now hollowed out, exposing his teeth and gums. Blood was drying around the large cuts, making Tyler want to scratch at them.

    The worst part was that the gashes were shaped like a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasnt edited either oops.


End file.
